1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to a gesture recognition module and a gesture recognition method, and more particularly, to a gesture recognition module and a gesture recognition method capable of accurately recognizing whether a hand of a user performs a grabbing gesture.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices may utilize three dimensional (3D) images or two dimensional (2D) images to recognize gestures of a user. In comparison with the 2D images, the 3D images comprise depth information. When the electronic devices utilize the 3D images for recognizing gestures, the electronic devices can use the depth information to exclude unnecessary image information, which increases the accuracy of recognizing the gestures. Since the details of 3D images are fuzzier than those of 2D images, however, it is difficult for an electronic device to use 3D images as references when recognizing gestures. For example, when an electronic device captures images of a user's fist, the greater clarity of the 2D images can show details such as the fingers of the user whereas the 3D images can only show the shape of the fist. Thus, if the ability of the electronic device to recognize details in a 3D image can be improved, the accuracy of using 3D images to recognize the gestures of a user can be increased.